As Long As We Are Together
by CaileyFan
Summary: What will happen when things will get thrown at them one after the other?, is their love strong enough to handle all of that? Will they find solution to their problems and still be together?...A Cailey lover so its an all Cailey fic. Read and Review
1. Flashbacks

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story but first I want to apologize that I didn't update my "Hollywood Love" well the main reason is I didn't write that story for Suite Life characters so I'm having trouble in continuing it while keeping the characters true to them so if you want me to continue tell me & I'll try my best to do something with it.**

**Next I hope you like this story &again excuse my grammar mistakes English is not my first language.& I'm just a poor 14 year old girl lol (:**

Bailey entered her cabin, it was almost past curfew, she found her roommate London fast asleep she smiled a little at that. In the past 3 years of her stay on the ship London had become her best friend, they did face trouble in getting along initially but now they were really close and since last Christmas London was changed, she did still insult Bailey but very less while Bailey never minded her insults before but she sure welcomed and preferred the new London.

Bailey quickly changed in her pajamas and just laid in bed, she sighed in contentment, her life was perfect she had a wonderful family, absolutely amazing friends, life time educational experience and best of all a perfect boyfriend, just his thought brought a smile on her face as she truly felt lucky and yes her boyfriend was none other than Cody Martin, the love of her life. They were broken up for about 5 months but during that period she never got over him she always loved him and deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to love anyone else but now she didn't have to worry about that because they were back together.

It all happened soon after Christmas when London told her about the whole trip of past. Present and future that London's magic mirror took her to, while Bailey never really believed on that but she did realize something that our future is always in our hands like London's future could change now that she has seen her faults and she was ready to correct them. Bailey knew that if she wanted her future to be like what London saw then she had to something or else it would change and she didn't want that, she loved Cody and she clearly wanted a long future with him so she decided to tell him that she wasn't over him.

Bailey kept smiling as the thoughts from past kept coming. It had been about 6 months now that they got back together she felt going deep into those thoughts of the day they got back together.

_Flashback: 6 Months ago:_

Bailey woke up early in the morning as usual, this was the day that she had vowed to herself that she would get her Cody back, she quickly showered and went up to the sky deck to look for Cody and there he was standing behind the towel counter she smiled and thought to herself that even in his towel boy uniform he looked extremely cute ofcourse there was something special about him, he possessed a power that every time Bailey looked at him she could feel herself falling more and more in love with him, she immediately went over to him he was folding the towels but when he saw her coming he smiled

"Hey Bailey" Cody said with his usual cute smile

"Hey Cody" she paused and smiled again "I was hoping I can talk to you"

"Sure what's up?"

"Umm! Not here Cody can we go somewhere else?"

"Uh…I can't right now I'm working"

"Oh its okay we'll talk later…"

But before she could continue London came over to them

"Oh finally there's the happy couple, Okay look Bailey I know I might be forgetting to send you gifts every Christmas so keep reminding me"

Cody was a little confused but Bailey knew exactly what she meant by that

"What are you talking about?"

"Just making sure I don't lose my friends" she paused and smiled "And Cody don't you dare tell your wife to hang up on my when I will call her in 60 years"

Cody was more confused now he was about to say something when London continued

"Oh I'm so excited I will have all of my friends in the future" she then turned to Cody and Bailey "By the way guys an early wish from me Happy Wedding anniversary" with that London walked away leaving Cody more confused than ever.

Cody turned to Bailey "Okay I didn't get a thing she said but what did she mean by my wife? And why did she just wished us Happy anniversary and more importantly a wedding anniversary? Is she okay?"

Bailey sighed "I am still trying to figure that out"

"What do you mean?"

Bailey proceeded to tell him the whole story about London's little trip with her magic mirror and she could just look at Cody's face trying to figure out what exactly he was feeling listening to these things, he then finally spoke up

"Oh! So London saw us married in the future celebrating our 50th anniversary right here on the S.S Tipton?"

"Yes pretty much"

"And if it was in 60 years so that means we will get married in the next 10 years"

"Well I guess"

Cody just smirked "You don't actually believe on this whole stupidity do you?"

Bailey sighed "Logic tells me it's all wrong but Cody what she saw about present was true it actually happened and London's magic mirror showed her that so I guess it has a possibility"

Cody paused to consider that she did have a point while the thought had made him the most happy in these 5 months he knew the odds of it actually happening were slim to none, he looked at Bailey who was anxiously waiting for his answer he loved her so much but he knew she didn't feel the same way about him anymore and all he wanted was her happiness, he finally spoke up

"Well I guess we'll have to do the same thing that London is doing, make sure that nothing like that actually happens"

Bailey was shocked "You don't want our future to be like that?"

Cody hesitated a bit before answering "I know you don't"

"I don't? What made you think that?"

Cody smirked "I think you were pretty clear to me about this at the chocolate factory"

"Cody that was actually..you know I…"

But before she could say another word Cody cut her off "Please Bailey let's not go there"

"But Cody you don't understand, I.."

"Bailey please don't, I don't want to talk about it, it hurt me enough the first time I don't want a repeat of that"

Bailey opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Cody spoke up again

"I have to go..I have a lot of work to do…excuse me" and with that Cody busied himself with his work completely ignoring Bailey, she felt so hurt she wanted to tell him that she loved him but he wouldn't listen, after waiting for a little while and not even getting a single glimpse of his eyes she felt heartbroken and she walked back to her cabin.

After debating with herself for the whole day she finally decided to go talk to Cody once again, it was almost curfew just an hour left she started walking towards his cabin nervously, fortunately Woody was not there he was off to visit his family for Christmas break, she slowly knocked at the cabin Cody came over to open the door and was surprised to see Bailey this late

"Bailey! What are you doing here its almost curfew"

Without even thinking Bailey just let it out what she actually wanted to say

"Cody…I want you back

"What?"

"Yes I want you back, I have been a fool Cody for not admitting my feeling for you but the truth is I love you. I really do I always have and I always will you are the only guy I want to be with I want to have a long future with you, I want to go to Yale with you, I want to marry you, have kids with you get old with you and finally die with you, please Cody take me back I really love you and I'm sorry for everything, for Paris and for everything that happened after that"

Cody stood there in complete shock he never expected this to happen, Bailey was asking him to take him back while it was like a dream come true he did have his concerns he held her hand and let her come in and closed the door, he made her sit on his bed and he sat beside her. Bailey looked at him and weekly smiled

"So do you forgive me?"

Cody smiled a little "Yes but I do have to apologize too I'm sorry for everything that happened in Paris and for everything that happened after we broke up"

Bailey smiled "it's okay Cody"

Cody gave a small smile "But Bailey…" he paused for a long time he knew what he was about to say was going to cause trouble but he was so heartbroken at first that it was hard for him to forget everything just like that. He sighed "we can't get back together"

Bailey stared at him in total shock did he just rejected her "What? But I thought you forgave me?" unwillingly a tear rolled down her cheek.

It was ofcourse painful for Cody but he didn't want to be back unless he feels completely sure about it & right now he wasn't "Yes I do forgive you and I apologized to you because I owed you one since so long but Bailey I just can't start over a relationship just like that, how do I know nothing like that will ever happen again?"

"I love you Cody I promise you nothing like that will happen again" she said with some more tears

"How can I believe you?"

Hearing that really broke Bailey's heart into thousand pieces she started sobbing now "Then you tell me what can I do to make you believe that I love you?"

Seeing her cry Cody moved closer to her and gently wiped off her tears "Okay first just stop crying Bails"

Bailey reached for his hand that was on her face and jerked it off of her face she stood up and yelled at him still crying heavily "How do you expect me to not cry when you just let me down after I just confessed my love for you….thanks a lot Cody" and with that she walked out of his cabin crying.

Instead of going to her cabin Bailey went to the sky deck and leaned against the reeling and continued to cry, she had lost her only true love, as if on auto pilot she didn't think for a minute and stepped up the reeling ready to jump, she decided right then and there to end her pain once and for all, she looked at the ocean and took a deep breath

"Cody! You once made me live life and now you're the reason I'm ending it" she felt more tears on her cheeks "Good Bye Cody I Love you"

Meanwhile back in the cabin Cody felt so guilty that he literally wanted to kill himself, how could he do such a thing to the girl he loves so much, how can he let her down when he didn't even let that creepy girl Agnes down? He loved Bailey there was no doubt about it but he let his fears take the best of him he just didn't want a repeat of Paris, he was getting so many thoughts so he decided to go to the sky deck to clear his mind, when he entered the sky deck he saw Bailey leaned against the reeling he was about to go talk to her and ask for her forgiveness and beg her to give him another chance but before he could make a second thought the next thing he saw was Bailey stepping up the reeling preparing to jump.

He quickly rushed over to her and heard her say "Cody! You once made me live life and now you're the reason I'm ending it" he felt his heart breaking so she was dying because of him she really did love him then with her eyes still closed he heard her voice again "Good Bye Cody I Love you"

He immediately grabbed her arm "Bailey don't do it…come on come down from there"

"Go away I hate you, just leave me alone I can't live" Bailey was struggling to release from Cody's grip but she was not succeeding Cody then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and put her down, she was still trying to get out of his grip but he was not letting go

"Cody leave me, why are you here anyway? Why do you care what I do just let me die please…"

Before she could continue Cody moved her around and kissed her passionately on the lips, he pulled back and lightly whispered in her ear "I love you Bailey how can I let you die, I wouldn't be able to live for another second if anything happened to you"

Bailey was still crying "You're lying..You just said a few minutes ago that you don't love me anymore"

Cody placed his hands on both of her cheeks "No I never said that I said I can't believe you but I love you I really do"

Bailey's eyes were still filled with hurt "Well now I don't believe you" she said moving his hands away from his face

Cody sighed "I don't blame you I deserve it but I will do anything to make you believe me that I never stopped loving you not even for a second" he paused then grabbed her hand "Come with me I'll show you something" and he started dragging her towards his room Bailey kept protesting but he didn't listen they entered the cabin and Cody escorted her to her bed chest

"Open it"

"Why?" Bailey asked

"Just do it"

Bailey rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor she looked up at him "I don't know the code?"

Cody smiled a little "Its Bailey"

Bailey just stared "Cody its in numbers"

"Yeah enter Bailey in numbers that is 224539"

Bailey shook her head and entered the Cody and it worked and she opened the chest and to say she was surprised to see what's inside was an understatement his chest was decorated with her pictures and hearts she looked up at him "Cody! This is so…."

Cody smiled "I dedicated this to you and our love just to show how madly in love with you I am"

Bailey smiled back, then she saw a book placed in the center of the chest she pulled it out and turned to Cody "What's this?" Cody sat down next to her and had a little embarrassed smile on his face

"This is my 6 month plan that I devised to get you to like me"

She smiled and looked through it and she simply felt her heart swelling, she felt so stupid that she questioned the love of this guy who went through so much trouble for her, just then Cody grabbed her hand and pulled her up on her feet

"If that's not enough for you to believe me that I still love you and I never stopped loving you then here take my dairy" he said pulling out a dairy from his side drawer "I've been writing this since the day I got to know you were a girl also known as since the day I loved you and its last page I wrote just yesterday so you'll see that I never stopped loving you"

Bailey was just smiling she didn't need any further proofs but it seemed like Cody wasn't finished he dragged her to the door and removed the paper from her picture and gave it to her and asked her to read it, Bailey saw that on one side it was a sad drawn but on the other side some words in Cody's hand writing were written _"I can't stop loving you Bailey, I want you back"_ Bailey looked up at him she felt tears in her eyes how could she be so stupid to question his love for her she immediately hugged him and just held on to him as tightly as she can.

"So does this mean you believe that I love you?" Cody asked smiling

Bailey pulled back and smiled "Ofcourse only if you believe me that I love you just as much as you love me"

Cody smiled back "I do believe you" and with that Cody leaned in and Kissed her they both stood there locked in their embrace for what seemed like hours.

_End of Flashback:_

Bailey was still awake just thinking back to that day then she lost in her memory of their second anniversary that was just a month ago, when they got back together Cody and Bailey decided to put their breakup behind them and never discuss about it again so they celebrated their second anniversary on the same day they originally got together and it was perfect this time. Bailey smiled to herself a perfect day followed by a perfect night. London had bought them a suite in New York Tipton and they after two years and going through so much in their relationship finally decided on taking their next step and it was perfect.

Bailey closed her eyes as she felt her eyes getting heavy and soon sleep overtook her. She hit her dream land but she didn't know that fate has so many things in stored for her, she would soon wakeup to find that her life was not all that simple as she thought it was….

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Please review and again go easy on me lol (:**


	2. Baile's sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life or its characters.

The next morning Bailey woke up to a disturbed feeling in her stomach, she sat up on her bed and looked at the time, it was only 5:30 am, she decided to go back to sleep but she was feeling nausea, she was trying her best to ignore the feeling but before she could do anything she felt like throwing up so she immediately ran to the bathroom and sure enough she did throw up. Afar that she felt so exhausted that she sat next to the toilet seat with her back against the wall.

Soon enough though she got up and took a shower and washed her mouth with a mouth wash for like 100 times she got dressed and by the time she was ready it was almost 6:30 so she left her cabin, she was halfway in her hallways when she saw Cody coming from the other side she saw him coming towards her smiling, finally they met and Cody just smiled at her

"Well well, you're early today..I didn't even get the chance to knock on your door"

Bailey smiled back "I was not feeling well so I woke up early and then I just decided to get the day started"

Cody looked concerned "What happened?"

She smiled again "Nothing serious sweetie.." she paused and looked embarrassed "I vomited, I guess it really was a bad idea to have those spicy nachos for dinner last night, they never agree with me"

"OH! See I was telling you not to have those, you got sick last time too, anyways how are you feeling now?"

Bailey just smiled at the look of concern on his face "Much better"

He smiled back "Good" He then leaned in to kiss her but she backed away, Cody just looked at her in confusion "What's wrong?" he asked, Bailey just smiled and said "Nothing" Cody gave her a look and asked again "Then why didn't you let me kiss you?"

Bailey sighed "Because like I said I threw up this morning and I really don't want you to get any funky taste in your mouth"

Cody again gave her a look that simply said that as if he cared and Bailey sighed again "Fine but then don't blame me, I warned you" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her after a few minutes he pulled back and looked at her then he decided to tease her he reached for his lips with his hand and wrinkled is nose

"Eww you were right, that did taste funky"

Bailey just stared at him and he laughed and pulled her into a hug

"I was just kidding baby, this kiss was as amazing as always"

She pulled back and smiled "Better, now can we go have something to eat..I'm starving"

"Sure..lets go"

And with that they started walking, after having breakfast they made their way to class and being the first ones they studied up for their quiz and just spent some time together, soon enough rest of the class started showing up with Zack. Woody and London being the last ones as usual, Miss Tutwiler showed up and soon the quiz were distributed, except for Cody and Bailey nobody was all that enthusiastic about the quiz.

Bailey was almost done with her quiz when she felt the same disturbance in her stomach and she started feeling nausea again, she felt like throwing up right then and there so she covered her mouth with her hand and raised her other hand, Miss Tutwiler noticed her and asked her what was the problem but before she could say anything she practically stood up and ran out of the class room, Miss Tutwiler looked over at Cody who was confused too so she just shrugged off.

Soon Bailey returned to class and explained to Miss Tutwiler where she went, she went to sit down when she saw Cody looking at her he looked so concerned, she just gave him a smile that said that she was feeling fine. But she spoke too soon in the very next class it happened again and she had to make another run to the bathroom. Now she was getting worried herself and Cody was too, soon school was over and Bailey was packing up her things when Cody came up behind her and took her hand in his

"I'm taking you to the infirmary"

Bailey smiled "Cody, I wanna go myself but I have to change first, I must be looking awful and must smell gross too"

"You look beautiful as always" He got closer to her "And you smell just amazing"

"That's because I always keep my gums, breath mints and my dental floss in my pockets or I would be"

Cody just smiled at her "yeah..Okay let me walk you to your cabin and then we'll meet on the skydeck"

And with that they started walking towards Bailey's cabin, they finally reached but before she could open the door Cody stopped her and turned her to face him

"I'll miss you sweetie"

Bailey laughed "Cody, you'll see me again in about 20 minutes"

"Still..20 minutes without you seems like 20 years"

Bailey rolled her eyes "Okay that was too cheesy, even for you"

Cody grinned "It was but you like it right"

"No…I love it"

Cody smiled and leaned in and kissed her, he pulled her closer to him and moved his fingers through her hair and made the kiss as passionate as he could, when they finally pulled back Bailey was speechless, she just looked into his eyes, Cody finally spoke up

"What?"

Bailey smiled "do you have any idea how much I love you"

Cody teased her "Really you do? Wow I didn't know that"

Bailey teased right back and leaned in and kissed him "Well does this tell you about my love for you?"

This time Cody leaned in and kissed her "Does this tell you about mine"

Bailey laughed "Cody we can do this all day, we have to get moving"

Cody sighed "Fine" he gave her a quick peck on the lips once again "See you soon sweetie bye"

With that Bailey went to her cabin and Cody went to the sky deck, he saw Zack working behind the Juice bar, Cody's shift wasn't suppose to start for next 2 hours so he went up to Zack

"Hey Zack"

Zack looked at him "Oh hey Broseph! What can I get you?"

"A banana fofana"

"Coming right up" Zack made him his smoothie and handed it to him he then turned to him "Hey Codester what's up with Bailey today? She practically ran out of class twice"

Cody sighed "She's not feeling well, food poisoning I guess from those nachos she had last night for dinner" he paused and stared at his brother "You just had to force her into eating those"

Zack smirked "Hey! Its not my fault that your girlfriend is too stubborn to back down from a challenge, when she knew they don't agree with her she shouldn't have had 'em"

Cody sighed "Well yeah she can be a little bit stubborn at times" he paused and then smiled "Cute right?"

Zack laughed "Cute? You seriously got some issues, and I don't know how you deal with her, I mean she's just way too much work man"

Cody rolled his eyes "Zack she's worth all that work, and I deal with her because I love her immensely and I thought you'd understand it now that you have a girlfriend too but I guess I was wrong"

"Dude I like Maya but I can't call it love especially if love is what you have for Bailey, I don't think I've ever experienced this feeling or maybe I have, I don't know actually"

Cody smiled at his brother "Are you saying you might be in love with Maya?"

Zack shook his head "No not exactly Maya…"

Cody stared at him confused "Not Maya? Then who"

Zack sighed and swallowed "Okay don't make fun of me but I think I might have a thing for…" but before he could continue Bailey came up behind Cody and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheeks

"Hey I'm back, missed me?"

Cody smiled "Like crazy"

Bailey was about to say something when Zack interrupted her "Perfect timing Pickett"

Bailey looked at him and rolled her eyes "Well hello to you too Zack"

Zack smirked "Do you ever leave my brother alone?"

"Hey! I wasn't with him for about 22 minutes" she checks her watch "and 16seconds that's a long time"

Zack just shook his head "yeah that was a long time"

Bailey just rolled her eyes "Can I have a smoothie?"

Zack smirked "Sure…have a seat "Brother Stealer""

Bailey smirked right back "Thanks…Jealous"

Now Cody had to interrupt them "Guys guys please settle down here, you both are equally important to me, both of you have different but most important places in my heart"

Bailey smiled at him "I know that but I guess he doesn't"

Zack just gave Bailey a look "I know that too sis, I was just messing with ya, and when you came I was asking for some advice that's why I went all off like that"

Bailey smiled a little "Okay have your brotherly talk, I'm leaving anyway"

Zack spoke up "No I was just kidding"

Bailey shook her head "No not that I'm actually not feeling that well" Bailey stood up and held her head with both of her hands as she could feel it spinning, Cody came closer to her asking if she was okay but she didn't answer and the next thing he knew Bailey fell down, it was a good thing that Cody was standing so close to her so he caught her in his arms, seeing that Zack came to them and asked Cody if she was okay Cody said he can't say anything she was unconscious, he told Zack that he's taking her to the infirmary, Zack told him he would have came but he can't leave his shift Cody told him it was okay and with that he lifted Bailey in his arms and took her to the infirmary.

When Cody entered the infirmary and the doctor saw him carrying someone, she leaded him to a room and asked him to place Bailey on the bed, he did exactly that then the doctor asked him to wait outside while she will examine Bailey so Cody came outside, after a few minutes the doctor came outside and came up to Cody

"Patient's name?" the doctor asked Cody

Cody stood up "Uhh..Its Bailey, Bailey Pickett" doctor nodded and wrote it down on her clipboard.

"And you are?"

"I'm Cody Martin" Cody answered

Doctor wrote that down too "So you're her friend?"

"Actually I'm her boyfriend"

Doctor smiled "Right, by the way I'm Dr Martha Lewis"

Cody shook her hand "I can't exactly say nice to meet you right now" he paused "Is my girlfriend okay Dr Lewis?"

Dr Lewis just smiled "She's fine but just to be sure I've taken some blood sample for a simple blood test and I'll tell you exactly everything after I'll get the results"

"How long will that take?" Cody asked

"Just a few minutes, you can go see her now if you want to and don't worry Mr Martin she's absolutely fine and she'll gain consciousness in no time"

Cody finally smiled "Thank you Dr Lewis" with that he went inside the room where Bailey was laying on the bed, he went over to her and sat on the bed, he held her hand in his and used his free hand to brush some of her hair out of her eyes, he then leaned closer to her and whisper lightly in her ears

"You scared me today to death" he pulled a little back and just stared at her then he couldn't resist so he leaned down and kissed her lips gently but he was soon kissed back by Bailey, without pulling away he smiled in the kiss knowing her Bailey was conscious again, he finally pulled back and found her sparkly brown eyes just looking at him he smiled

"Hey beautiful"

Bailey smiled "Hey! That was a wonderful way to wake me up" she paused and grinned "So you're my prince charming you woke me up from my sleep with a kiss"

Cody smiled "With pleasure, just promise me you're not gonna pass out on me like that again"

Bailey smiled "I'll try not to, It might be the weakness due to all that vomiting"

"Yeah It might be, I'm just glad you're okay" with that he leaned in to kiss her again but they were soon interrupted, Dr Lewis cleared her throat which caused them to pulled apart she came closer to them and smiled

"Hello Bailey, how are you feeling now?"

Bailey smiled at her "Much better, I don't know how did I just pass out"

Cody turned to Dr Lewis "Yeah about that what about her results for the blood test"

Dr Lewis just smiled "You worry too much don't you? Well Mr Martin the results are just normal, your girlfriend is as healthy as she can be"

"Really? Well that's a good news then… can I take her to her cabin now?"

"Ofcourse" And with that Cody helped Bailey up but before they could leave Dr Lewis stopped them

"Wait a minute Bailey. I want you to write your number here"

Bailey turned to her "My number why?"

"It's just a formality, we just keep a record of all of our patients"

Bailey just shrugged and wrote her number and with that they left the infirmary, Cody made sure that she was comfortable in her cabin before he left, he even convinced London to give her a day off from One Of A Kind so she could rest properly. Bailey was now feeling much better she was about to fall asleep when her phone started ringing, he knew it could only be Cody so she answered her phone

"Cody for the 100th time I'm fine, and by calling you're actually disturbing my sleep" she said laughing but she was surprised to hear a female voice from the other side of the phone

"_Actually its me Dr Lewis, and sorry I disturbed your sleep"_

Bailey sat straight up on her bed "Oh Dr Lewis, I'm so sorry I thought it was my boyfriend"

"_It's okay, Bailey can I see you in the infirmary?"_

Bailey was confused "Why?"

"_Just want to tell you something about your test results"_

Bailey was still confused "But I thought you said they're normal"

"_Yes I didn't want to say anything in front of your boyfriend, I sensed his overprotective nature towards you and I thought…"_

She was cut off by Bailey who was getting really worried now "Why Dr Lewis? What's in the report?"

Bailey could hear an audible sigh in the phone _"Can you just come see me and I'll explain everything to you"_

_To be continued… _

**A/N: Read and Review and help me with Zack's pairing I am a fan of Zondon but I'll appreciate any ideas…Thanks (:**


	3. WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life or its characters.

Bailey got off the phone and sighed, she quickly changed, picked up her bag and made her way to the infirmary, she was now getting really worried what could possibly be in her reports that Dr Lewis felt the need to hide it from Cody? With million thoughts she finally entered Dr Lewis's room, she looked up and smiled at Bailey and asked her to take a seat and Bailey did. After a moment of silence Bailey finally spoke up

"Um..Dr Lewis is everything okay?" she paused and shuddered "Is there a bad news for me?"

Dr Lewis smiled "Well Bailey I'm not sure how you're going to take it, as good news or as a bad news"

Bailey looked confused "What do you mean?"

Dr Lewis smiled again "I mean usually when I tell this to my patients I say "Congratulations" but I'm not sure at your age I can say the same thing"

"I'm not following you here"

"Do you want me to come straight out or keep giving you hints?"

"Please come straight out because honestly I'm not getting any of this"

Dr Lewis sighed "Okay..Bailey you're pregnant"

Bailey's eyes grew wide "I..I'm WHAT?"

Dr Lewis smiled a little "Should I repeat it for you?"

Bailey was still shocked "Uh..are you s..ure"

"110% sure..Bailey I'm a Doctor I do know how to read a blood test and it's not a home pregnancy test that could be false"

Bailey was confused "But..but how did this happen?"

Dr Lewis laughed "I'm 110% sure about this too that you know exactly how did this happen"

Bailey blushed a little "No that's not what I meant, I mean…how could I get pregnant I'm on birth control"

"Bailey you do know it's not 100% effective?"

Bailey just nodded and Dr Lewis continued "So just take it as a decision fate made for you"

Bailey sighed and slummed in her chair as she felt tears came out of her eyes Dr Lewis saw her crying so she got up and went to her she soothingly rubbed her shoulders

"Bailey shhh! Don't cry you're going to be okay, it's no big deal teenage pregnancies are very common these days I usually blame the teens for their irresponsibility but I can't say the same thing to you, you took all the precautions you could it was just in your luck. I'm sure you'll be fine"

Bailey kept crying but managed to speak "But how am I going to deal with this?"She paused and shattered some more tears "This is not what I've planned for me, this is not what Cody had planned" she paused again "Cody how am I gonna tell him this? He has big plans for his future this baby is going to come in the way now"

Dr Lewis sighed "It's his baby right?"

Bailey sighed and nodded Dr Lewis continued "Look Bailey as a father to be it is his responsibility to take care of you and his baby. And one more thing I know this is not something you guys have planned but mostly you don't get what you plan for and don't take your baby as curse consider it as a miracle Bailey, kids are blessing of God please accept it as a blessing"

Bailey wiped some of her tears "Dr Lewis I understand what you mean but I don't think I can deal with this I wanted to go to Yale with Cody I wanted to achieve something in life then have kids yes I wanted to have kids with Cody but this is not the time for it, and I just can't tell Cody about it…I..I just can't" and she started crying again

Dr Lewis sighed and got up and sat in her own chair she looked at Bailey "Look that's your call Bailey if you want to keep your pregnancy to yourself then do it that's the main reason I didn't tell this in front of Cody but I think its Cody's right to know about his own baby and pregnancy is not a piece of cake but it becomes easy when you have a supporting partner"

Bailey just nodded and Dr Lewis continued "Anyways I wish I could help you with all of this but I can't do all I can do is make sure your pregnancy go by smoothly"

Bailey gave a little smile "I don't think you can even do that, I'm graduating this semester then I'll be off this boat"

"Oh then where are you going next"

Bailey sighed "Honestly after this information I really don't know but my plans were to head to Kettlecorn for the summer then to New Heaven to attend Yale"

"So you're gonna be in Kettlecorn for the summer?"

"Yes"

Dr Lewis paused for a little while before speaking "Bailey don't mind me saying this but I think Kettlecorn is not the right place for you to go in this condition, one because teenage pregnancies are usually more complicated than the other and I think Kettlecorn doesn't have the proper machines and other things to deal with the complications and second..Well you're an un-wed mother and Kettlecorn can be a pretty small minded town. I'm afraid they can force you into getting an abortion and besides it being a crime it can be really dangerous for you so I will suggest don't visit kettlecorn until the birth"

Bailey nodded she completely understood what Dr Lewis said it was all true and no matter how un expected this was she didn't want to kill her baby but the question was that where should she go now

"Dr Lewis I understand but I don't have any place to stay after graduation my stay on the ship will cost me and I don't have that kind of money"

"Well you could stay with your boyfriend, where does he live?"

Bailey sighed "In Boston, he, his brother and one of our friends they all live in Boston"

Dr Lewis smiled "Perfect more people to help you and I heard the ship is docking in Boston for graduation so it would be more convenient for you, no traveling"

"I understand but that means I have to tell him about this"

Dr Lewis smiled "Ofcourse, Bailey don't you realize he will find sooner or later"

Bailey sighed "Yes he will, but I'm not sure how he's gonna take it"

Dr Lewis smiled "I think he's gonna freak out but go easy on him for that, my husband did the same when I told him he's going to be a dad"

Bailey sighed but had a little smile on her face even though she had least expected it to happen but now she was getting a little excited at the idea that there was a life growing inside of her, a life that was created out of her and Cody's love.

Dr Lewis took out a paper pad and wrote something on it and gave it to Bailey

"Here these are the few vitamins that I want you take on time" she paused "Oh I forgot to tell you you're at 4 weeks now or 1 moth you can say"

Bailey smiled "Yeah I figured that on my own"

Dr Lewis laughed "Don't tell me it was just a one time occurrence"

Bailey blushed "No but it was the first time last month on our second anniversary"

Dr Lewis smiled "Aww that's cute, anyways I'll see you again in two weeks for the ultrasound but I'm giving you some tasks in that time, One TELL your boyfriend about this" she paused and smiled "Two find yourself a place to stay for the summer or go to Boston with your boyfriend and your other friends and lastly eat your vitamins properly and take care of yourself and your baby and yeah no unnecessary stress got it?"

Bailey smiled "Lots of tasks, but I got it I'm on the first one right away, thanks for everything Dr Lewis"

Dr Lewis smiled "It was my pleasure take care Bailey"

"I will thanks" and with that Bailey stood up and left she made her way to her cabin when she entered she found London was back from the store, When London saw Bailey entering she immediately closed her magazine and turned to her

"Where were you?"

"Out"

London gave Bailey a look "Duhh I know that my question is where? You missed work today so you could rest and instead you were out partying"

Bailey looked at London obviously she can't tell her the truth "Umm London I was not partying, I wanted to talk to Cody about something"

"But Cody was me with me in the store, I had him there to help me re design me website"

Bailey was confused now "Well..you see..I.. yeah I couldn't find him so what I wanted to ask him I went to look for it in the library, it was a science question you won't understand"

"Oh Okay" and with that London stood up and grabbed her bag "I'm going shopping at the plaza deck you take some rest now, see ya" with that London was out, Bailey just sighed, she changed and just laid in her bed, she was mixed with so many emotions, she was feeling happy sad, worried all at that same time.

She thought to herself what would happen if her parents would know about it? They would probably kill Cody, they already hated him after their break up and now this, now they would never trust him that he loves her, Bailey felt more tears in her eyes everything was going so perfect she finally had her mother on her side but knowing this would cause her to hate Cody once again, it was then she decided it was best not to tell her parents about this atleast until the birth, they wouldn't find out she would convince her parents to let her stay in Boston and then she would head off to New Heaven, Yes it would be okay.

Right then she heard a knock at the door she got up to open it and saw Cody standing there

"Hey London told me you were looking for me before?"

She let him in but avoided eye contact or else he would realize that she had been crying "Yeah but its okay now I found the answer to that question"

"What question?...Hey" he cupped her cheeks "Were you crying?"

Bailey looked away "No"

"Bailey you look so upset tell me what's up?"

"Nothing Cody I'm fine"

Cody gave a small peck on her lips and looked in her eyes "Tell me sweetie"

Bailey just sighed she knew she had to tell him sooner or later but she didn't know how to tell him

Bailey took a deep breath and then she buried her face in his chest she could feel him rubbing her back she then spoke up without pulling back

"Cody…I…"

_To be continued.._

**A/N Bailey was supposed to get some disease but I liked this idea better so all thanks to you all. **


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life or its characters.

Bailey kept stammering but she couldn't get the words out, Cody was getting concerned now but he just kept rubbing her back after a while Bailey pulled back from the hug and just looked at him and sighed as she exclaimed

"Nothing"

Cody just stared at her "What do you mean nothing? You were telling me something, come on Bailey tell me"

Bailey sighed again "Cody it's just that I'm worried about the summer"

"What about summer?"

"Well I know we're going to Yale together but I don't want to be apart from you during the summer"

Cody smiled "I'll go with you to Kettlecorn if you want"

This made Bailey smiled too "You'll do that for me"

"Ofcourse, Look I don't want to spend the summer away from you either, I wanted you to stay in Boston with me but that sounded too selfish to ask you but I will go to Kettlecorn with you if it means to be with you"

Bailey gave out a little laugh "Cody I don't think your welcome in Kettlecorn"

Cody sighed "I know believe me I know how much your parents specially your dad hates me"

Bailey looked at him and took his hand "Well I love you and I don't care what my parents think I'll always love you and only you and no one can change that"

Cody smiled "That's all that matters to me but I sure wish that your parents would love me one day or like me or at least approve of our relationship" he paused and sighed "I don't know what can I do to make them believe that I'm an honest guy and I'm totally and completely devoted to you and I love you more than anything in this world"

Bailey beamed at that "Cody I don't care about them I believe you and I love you more than anything in this world too, so forget about what they think okay" she paused and smiled "And about me going to Boston with you I actually like that idea I'll just have to convince my parents on this and I'll just say I'm staying with London so they might agree"

Cody smiled "That'd be perfect, I'd love to show you around its going to be so much fun" he paused and smiled "So if you're feeling batter want me to bring something to eat for you?"

Bailey smiled nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek for being so sweet and as he left Bailey thought to herself that over dinner she'll tell him for sure, she didn't know why she panicked but now she was sure about one thing that she was no doubt the most important thing to him in this world.

Soon Cody retuned but her decision of telling him changed as he started talking about the future and how he was so happy to go to Yale and how he was planning to give some time to prove some of his theories so he could win Nobel Prize, and not once did he mention that he wanted a future with her with her being his wife and few kids, well he couldn't do anything about the kids part he was already going to have one pretty soon but she decided to keep it to herself for while just to make sure that he'd be happy on this and wouldn't think of it as the biggest mistake of his life cause she was scared about him regretting that night she didn't want him to regret that at all and she didn't want to come in the way of his dreams.

After dinner Cody finally left and Bailey changed and laid in her bed London was still out as it was fairly early Bailey desperately needed someone to talk to but she had nobody she could talk and tell everything to so she decided to write her dairy she felt tears in her eyes as she was doing that, after sharing her thoughts and feelings to her dairy she finally cried herself to sleep.

The Next morning Bailey didn't know what occurred her but she left her cabin so early that Cody couldn't meet her before class and she kept walking on the lower decks so he couldn't find her, she didn't know why she was trying to ignore him but she was, she did meet him in class but she avoided any alone time with him, Cody tried talking to her many times but she made some excuse every time and let him down, after school instead of hanging out with Cody she came back to her cabin, Cody was shocked at her behavior but then he thought she might not be feeling well so he decided to head to his own cabin and later on find out what's up with her.

His shift for that day suppose to start a little late so he came back and decided to do his homework, Woody was out to have something to eat, he was almost done with his work when he heard a knock on the door he got up to open it and found Zack standing there, he let him in and he came and sat down on his bed beside him.

"So Broseph! What are you doing?"

Cody replied "Doing my homework"

Zack was surprised "Alone? He paused and laughed "Where is the smartical girlfriend of yours?"

Cody sighed "I don't know what's wrong with her, she ignored me all day in school today and when I asked her if she wanted to hang out before our shifts start she refused and said she would rather go to her cabin and sleep"

Zack just stared at his brother "Bro you don't think she wants to breakup do you?"

Cody's eyes grew wide and filled with hurt "Please don't say that, I don't think I can handle another breakup" He paused "I think I'm gonna die"

Zack gave a little laugh "Overly dramatic dude but anyways I don't think she's gonna breakup with you, you two nerds are perfect for each other and I think she's crazy about you so relax she must be just tired and wanted to rest"

Cody smiled "Thanks Zack I feel much better now"

"Zack smiled "You're welcome" he paused "Dude can you help me with something?"

"Sure anything"

"Well I was hanging with Maya the other day after like a long time" he paused and sighed "Because she never has time for me she is always too busy either with her homework or her shift or talking to her family on webcams"

Cody interrupted her "Zack what's your point?"

"Right my point is that Bailey and you are also busy all the time but you guys make time for each other it seems like Maya doesn't put in any effort for that"

"Zack are you saying you want to breakup with her?"

Zack shook his head "No I'm not saying that, look if I liked her I would've done anything to make it work but…"

Cod spoke before he could "But you don't like her now?"

Zack just remained silent

"Zack!"

Zack finally spoke up "Look I'm confused, I think I like another girl"

"Who?"

"Promise me you won't tell a soul?"

"I promise"

Zack sighed "Okay…Its London"

"WHAT? London? Are you sure?" Cody asked surprised

"I'm pretty sure bro, I've started to feel differently about her I don't know since when but I have, I have so much fun with her everytime we hang out, I love her silliness, I love her goofy laugh I love the way she does "YayMe" Dude I just love everything about her"

Cody paused for a long time but finally he smiled

"I'm so happy for you bro, this time it finally sounds serious, why don't you go tell her?"

"Are you kidding me its London if I told her she'd go all "Ekhhh a date with you" on me"

Cody smiled "You'll never know unless you try it"

After thinking Zack finally smiled "Okay I'll try telling her that"

Cody smiled back "Good now I have to go my shift is about to start"

Zack got up and hugged his brother "Thanks bro"

Cody smiled "Your welcome" and with that he walked out and headed for the sky deck.

During his shift he texted Bailey for like a 100 times but she never replied, Cody was getting really concerned when his shift got over he decided to head to One Of A Kind to talk to her but she was not there, so he then headed to her cabin and knocked but nobody opened he kept waiting for a few minutes but he gave up and came back to his cabin, he then showered and was about to go to bed when he checked his watch, it was still half an hour left before curfew so he decided to try once again.

He was now outside London and Bailey's door he was about to knock when he saw London entering the hallway she came up to him and asked him surprised

"Cody! What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm here to see Bailey"

"Oh I think she's sleeping"

Cody sighed "Just open the door London I came here before but nobody opened, I really want to talk to her maybe she's still awake"

"Fine" and with that London opened the door to her cabin and they both entered and found Bailey asleep, London turned to Cody "See she's sleeping"

Cody sighed "Can I still stay for a few minutes London please, I haven't seen her all day and I miss her just let me see her once"

London smiled "You're crazy Cody" she paused "Okay you can stay but just for a few minutes I'm going to go change and you can stare at her in that time"

Cody smiled and thanked her and with that London walked to the bathroom. Cody went to Bailey's bed and sat beside her, he held her hand in his and brushed her hair out of her eyes using his other hand, he just sat there just staring at her smiling then he leaned down and whispered in her ear

"I love you so much sweetheart, I don't know why your doing this to me but if it's my fault please forgive me, I'm really sorry, I just can live without baby I just can't"

But what Cody didn't know that Bailey was actually listening to him she found herself slightly blushing and at the same time she was feeling guilty, why did she do this to him? She thought she was doing this for him for his future, for his dreams, for his happiness. he wantrf big things in his future and he can't get those with her as she was now not alone she was carrying his baby and that could come in the way of his dreams.

As she kept thinking she felt him kissing her on her hands then she felt his lips on her forehead, her nose her cheeks and then finally she felt a kiss on her lips and she heard him whisper again that he loved her and he didn't want to lose her and with that she felt him standing up and a minute later she heard the door open she opened her eyes and watched him leave, she sighed and finally let out her held tears.

She kept thinking and thinking about what she should do should she tell him about their baby or should she just breajup with him so he wouldn't ever find out and could achieve what he wants to in his life. She kept crying as it was so difficult for her she loved him so much that she couldn't even think about leaving him but she also wanted him to get whatever he wants.

After thinking for hours she finally knew for sure what she wanted to do, she had now made her decision and she was pretty satisfied about it, she knew it was for the best.

_To be continued _

**A/N I left at thinking point again lol what has Bailey finally decided? **

**Happy New Year Guys! (:**


	5. How Could You?

The Next morning Cody woke up so early that it was practically still dark when he got ready and left his cabin, he didn't want Bailey to leave for class without him, so he made his way to Bailey and London's cabin. He gently knocked on the door and waited but he didn't get any answer, thinking that they must still be asleep he knocked again and this time after a few seconds the door opened and he saw a half asleep London standing there, by her looks she obviously looked annoyed

She Yawned "What?"

"Um,,,London is Bailey here?"

"No" and with that London was about to slam the door on his face but Cody stopped it with his hand

"Wait, at least tell me where is she? It's quite early"

"I don't know, go check your stupid class rooms" London replied annoyed and this time she did slam the door shut.

Cody sighed where could she be this early? He thought to himself and then he made his way to the skydeck and checked everywhere but he couldn't find her anywhere, then he checked the library but she wasn't even there finally giving up he made his way to the class room where he was clearly the first to arrive he waited for a long time for Bailey to come but she never did until the rest of the class started showing up and finally her entering just before the bell rang, he looked at her hoping she would return a gaze but she never did, she came and took her usual spot in front of him he tried to talk to her but before he could say anything Miss Tutwiler entered the class.

Soon the class over and Bailey was packing up her things, Cody waited for a while hoping she would come to him and tell him why she was late for class and she left her cabin so early but to his shock she started walking out as if he wasn't even there he quickly caught up to her and stopped her

"Hey..Bailey wait...where are you going"

Bailey stopped and turned to him "Back to my cabin"

Now Cody was getting annoyed with all of this "Really? And you never felt the need to even look at me, do you even realize that we haven't talked at all in 2 days?"

Bailey was clearly dying inside for doing all of this but she tried to keep doing what she was so she coldly replied "I'm sorry I'm just not feeling well…I need to take some rest..Do you mind?"

Cody sighed "No" was all he could say he was too hurt with her behavior and he was hoping she would say something else but instead she walked out leaving him there, Cody felt a tear in his eye he quickly wiped it off and made his way to his own cabin.

After being out of Cody's sight Bailey practically ran to her cabin she threw her backpack and threw herself on the bed, face down on her pillow and started sobbing, God this was so hard _"I'm sorry Cody, I'm really sorry..I love you so much, I can't stand to see your dreams crushed I'm sorry please forgive me"_

She whispered lightly and kept crying, her pillow was drenched with her tears, she didn't realize for how long she cried but eventually the sleep overtook her and she dozed off.

Bailey woke up to the sound of London talking on the phone, she looked over at her and sat down trying to shake the remaining sleep off, her eyes were still hurting from all the crying, London saw her awake and she hung up she turned to her and smiled

"Goody, you're up…why are you sleeping so much these days anyway? It's so not like you"

Bailey fixed her hair a little bit "I don't know, I was just a little tired.." she paused "Uhhh I'm so thirsty, London can you go get me some water?"

"Noo. WE'll go get some smoothies, now come on"

Bailey shook her head "No, I'm not going to the skydeck, Cody'd be there"

London sat down next to her "Yeah about that, why are you not talking to him? She paused and gasped "Did you breakup with him?"

"No London I didn't, I just don't wanna face him that's all"

London was confused "Don't wanna face him? Why? Did you do anything wrong?"

Bailey sighed "No no nothing like that, its just" she paused "You know forget it, lets go"

London excitedly got up, grabbed her arm and dragged her out. The moment they entered the skydeck Bailey immediately spotted Cody working behind the towel counter, she could tell he was lost deep in his thoughts, she tried to ignore him once again and made her way to the juice bar, she was half way there when she heard Cody calling her name, she pretended she didn't hear it and kept walking but soon she felt him grabbing her arm tightly and he turned her to face him, she saw a look of hurt and anger in his eyes, his grip on her arm got even more tighter

"Would you care to explain to me what's going on here? Because honestly Bailey I'm tired of figuring out, I've been thinking and thinking that what have I done wrong but I'm drawing a blank, but whatever it is I'm sorry for that, why are you doing this to me?"He paused "Do you wanna break up with me? Is that what you want? If that will make you happy"

Bailey could now feel him leaving her arm slowly, the anger from his eyes was gone and those sparkly blue eyes were now filled with pure hurt "No NO Cody I don't want to break up with you I could never do that, I love you"

"Then why are you ignoring me like this? Its killing me"

Bailey sighed "I'm sorry I'm not feeling well, and not feeling like talking to anybody" She paused "Not even to you"

And this was the last thing Bailey said and she left Cody there and walked away but then suddenly she paused and turned around, she saw Cody still in the same spot completely confused, she smiled a little and walked back to him, without saying anything she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him, Cody sighed in relief and put his one hand on her waist as he pulled her closer to him and his other hand went to her silky hair pulling her face closer to deepen the kiss, after a long passionate kiss Bailey pulled back and just kept staring in his eyes, she finally managed to let out a few words

"I'm sorry Cody, I don't know why I was doing this"

Cody smiled and stroked some of hair back of her ear "It's okay" then he leaned in to kiss her again but Bailey placed her finger over his lips

"I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure what's up?"

"Not here, London is going to meet her dad tonight so I have the cabin to myself, stop by after your shift and I'll tell you everything"

Cody was confused but he nodded "Okay, is there a bad news for me?"

Bailey smiled thinking back the same words she used with Dr Lewis "I don't know" she then kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you then" and she walked away.

Cody was still confused but secretly thankful that finally Bailey was talking to him, so he went back to his work.

Over at the Juice bar Zack and London were watching the whole thing, London turned to Zack and smiled

"Thank God they're back together"

Zack laughed a little "London they never broke up"

"I know but they sure were acting like it" she paused and shuddered "I don't ever want a repeat of those agonizing 5 months I was so sick of Bailey's weeping all night"

Zack laughed "tell me about it"

London laughed back "Anyways I'm leaving tonight to meet my dad but I'm free right now and bored since Bailey is too busy being upset, Do you wanna hang out?"

"And by hanging out you mean shopping right?"

"Duhh!"

Zack just shook his head "I'm sorry but I'm not going on another shopping trip with you, yesterday you made me carry over 100 shopping bags"

London laughed "Well if it's any consolation your caring ability is increasing with each day"

Zack just gave her look and London sighed "Fine, we'll do what you wanna do today"

Zack smiled "Really? So you'll go play laser tag with me?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure what that is but it sounds fancy" she paused "I'm in"

Zack smiled "Cool I'll see you then" with that London finished her smoothie and walked away.

Cody was just done with his shift and he was now on his way to Bailey's cabin, he knocked and after a few seconds the door opened and he saw Bailey covered with paint, he chuckled at that she was looking adorable

He smiled "Hey! Wow you look beautiful"

Bailey rolled her eyes "Shut up! I know I'm a mess come on in and I'll go cleanup"

Cody walked in and saw a painting that Bailey was working on "That actually looks good, you're getting batter at this"

Bailey smiled "Thanks, I've been practicing, I still remember my stupid Eiffel tower painting I did for you...it was until…"

Cody cut her off "Bailey don't go there"

Bailey sighed "Right, Sorry why don't you sit down and I'll be right out"

With that Bailey made her way to the bathroom and Cody sat down on her bed, he was just looking around when he noticed her diary on her bed side table, he didn't know what occurred him but he picked it up and opened it backwards, and started reading the last written page on it and as he did he felt shocked to his core, he finally realized why Bailey was acting so weird, the page went like this

_Dear Diary:_

_Today I found the biggest shock of my life, Today was the worse day ever (Not considering the stupid day Cody and I broke up nothing can top that) well I was not feeling well since many days but today it got worse, I vomited the whole day then I even passed out, which is why I had to have a blood test and later on Dr Lewis told me that my reports were positive and I'm pregnant, yes I'm pregnant with Cody's baby, I can't believe this of course I wanted this one day but this is not the time for it, anyways I kept thinking how am I going to tell Cody that he is going to be dad soon, he has big plans for his future and I don't want to come in the way, I'm afraid if I will tell him he might regret doing anything with me, he might regret our baby, he might regret US, I'll die if he did, I'm so confused and the confusion only increased when Cody talked to me over dinner about his future and not once did he mention me in it, what am I gonna do? I think I need some time to figure things out, Yes I need some time away from Cody away from everybody, I will tell him but I need,,,"_

It was then when he heard the bathroom door opened and Bailey walked out, he looked up at him and Bailey saw him holding her dairy staring at her, she secretly hoped he didn't read that part because she wanted to tell him on her own, she didn't want him to find out, but the looks of anger and hurt on his face told her everything, it was too late he had read everything, she slowly walked up to him

"Cody I.I was going to.."

But Cody stood up threw her diary on her bed and yelled

"Why didn't you tell me this before? How could you think that I'd regret us?"

Bailey just stared at him, she had never seen him this mad before, she sighed as she felt tear in her eyes..Could her life get any worse?

_To be continued _

_**A/N: Any ideas are welcome.**_


	6. Think before you speak

Don't own anything.

Cody just kept staring at her waiting for an answer, Bailey finally managed to speak

"Look I want you to calm down and listen to me"

Cody smirked "Listen? Are you sure you want me to listen to you? What were you thinking when you decided to deal with this all on your own?"

Bailey sighed "I never decided that Cody I was going to tell you infect that's why I called you here to tell you about this"

"But why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I…I..I don't know, I just got scared"

Cody just gave her a look "Scared of what Bailey? I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me about this"

Bailey shook her head "It's not like that please try to understand what I was going through, when you talked to me about your future you didn't mention me and I got really scared I thought you might regret it if you…"

Cody cut her off "Did I mention I'll be breathing in the future?"

Bailey looked at him confused "What? No why would you? Its pretty obvious"

"Exactly I didn't because its something I'm gonna do no matter what, you're just as much important to me Bailey"

Bailey smiled a little "I know that but Cody the main reason was that I love you too much I can't let your dreams get crushed like this "

Cody got furious again "So you stopped talking to me, made me think all day and night as to what I have done to deserve your ignorance just because you thought I'd consider our baby as something that could destroy my dreams and future?"

Bailey took a step towards him "Cody please understand.."

Cody again cut her off "I had the right to know about my baby the moment you found out, you should…" he paused and looked at her "It is mine right?"

And that was it the moment those words left his mouth he could see Bailey's guilty face turning furious and it got filled with hurt, he immediately realized that what he said was extremely wrong and he shouldn't have said that, he took a deep breath and got a little closer to her

"Bailey I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

This time Bailey cut him off "Get out of here"

"What?"

Bailey backed away and pointed to the door "I said leave right now"

Cody sighed he should've expected that after what he just said but he was not the one to give up he moved closer to her once again

"Bailey please trust me I didn't mean to ask you that I know it's my baby it just came out I'm sorry.."

Bailey cried "Don't you realize Cody? It was not a simple question, by asking me that you questioned my virtue, my devotion to you, how could that thought even entered your mind for a second?"

"It dint trust me I..just…"he paused and sighed "I don't know why I said that but I truly am sorry please please forgive me"

Bailey looked away "Its too early for forgiveness"

Cody moved forward to hug her but she backed away "Cody, I don't want to do or say anything right now that I'd regret later so please just leave me alone, I need some time"

Cody sighed and turned around to leave but then he stopped and went back to her and before she could protest he kissed her lightly on the cheeks

"I love you, you're the most important thing in this world to me, just never forget that"

And with that he left the cabin. Bailey just sank down on the floor leaned her back against the wall, pulling her legs closer to her chest she buried her face and started crying hard. She was so hurt by Cody asking her if it was his baby that she didn't know if she could ever see him again.

Meanwhile Zack and London were now sitting in the pizza parlor just talking and laughing

"I had no idea Laser Tag could be so much fun"

Zack smiled "And I had no idea that a spoiled little rich girl could be so darn good at it"

London laughed and smacked him in the arm "Hey! Just because I play with money doesn't mean I can't play with laser guns and that pretty laser light kind of SPARKLES"

Zack laughed "Yeah yeah it does"

London smiled a little "I had so much fun today Zack thank you"

Zack smiled "Your welcome" he paused "So when are you leaving? And more importantly when are you coming back?"

London smiled back "I'm leaving in an hour and I'll be back by noon tomorrow"

Zack nodded. They just sat there enjoying their Pizza and they talked about many things mainly how much they both hated school. As they continued to talk they both realized a few things but neither told the other, after dinner though London got up to get her things so she could leave to meet her dad and Zack went back to his cabin.

London walked in her cabin and found Bailey rolled up in her blanket fast asleep, London just shrugged this didn't surprise her at all Bailey had been sleeping a lot lately, she just changed and grabbed what she needed and left the room.

Meanwhile Zack was in his cabin still thinking about everything when he decided to talk to Cody about it. Fortunately Woody was also spending night away so he could talk to him alone, so he went to his cabin and knocked and after hearing the answer he walked in and found Cody on his bed, he sat down next to him

"Hey I needed to talk to you about someth…were you crying? Are you okay dude?"

Cody sat up and shook his head "No I wasn't and I'm fine, tell me what did you want to talk to me about?"

Zack shook his head "No you are not fine dude look at your face it looks like you've been crying now come on tell me what happened" he paused "Did Bailey break up with you?"

Cody sighed "No but I think she's getting there"

Zack asked confused "What do you mean?"

"We didn't break up but we had a huge fight, I messed up"

"What did you do?"

"I said something that I shouldn't have"

"What?"

"I said.." Cody paused and sighed "I can't tell you"

Zack looked at his brother "Why not?"

Cody shook his head "I just can't atleast not right now"

Zack was confused and he did want to know the whole story but he decided to stop asking "Okay don't tell me if you don't want to but why am I seeing you here crying? You should be with her apologizing"

Cody sighed "I tried but she said it was too early for forgiveness"

Zack laughed "And you gave up and came back? That's not the Cody I know what happened to the Cody who didn't give up for six months and kept trying to win Bailey's heart? Cody I know how much you love her and I don't want to see you like this again" he paused and smiled "And I also know she really loves you too so whatever it is that happened between you two go fix it trust me she wouldn't be able to stay mad at you once she saw you like this"

Cody smiled a little "You're right Zack I shouldn't give up, I'm gonna go apologize to her right now"

With that he stood up but Zack stopped him

"Dude its past curfew you can get in trouble"

Cody smiled "I don't care I can't wait till morning"

And with that he left the cabin and made his way to Bailey's cabin, he knocked lightly but got no answer he was about to go back when he decided to try the lock and to his surprise the door was not locked, he walked in and found Bailey asleep, he was about to turn away but before he left he went to Bailey and sat on her bed and kissed her forehead then he knelt down on the floor and placed his hand on her stomach and let out a tear

"I know your mom doesn't wanna talk to me but tell her that daddy really loves her and I love you too" he paused "Don't ever be like your dad, I'm so stupid" and with that he laid down her head on bed with his hand still placed firmly on her belly he was still crying when he felt a hand over his head lightly brushing his hair, he looked up and saw Bailey looking at him

Bailey smiled "Don't teach our baby that I want him or her to be just like their dad, the sweetest and the most thoughtful guy in the world "

Cody smiled got up and sat on the bed and pulled her in for a hug "I'm sorry Bailey I'm just so sorry"

Bailey pulled back "No I'm sorry I over reacted"

"You didn't you had every right to be mad at me can you forgive me?"

Bailey teased "I don't know if I should"

Cody smiled "Really? Is that so?"

"Uh huh"

Cody smiled "we'll see about that then" he leaned in and pulled her closer to him and kissed him passionately when he pulled back he grinned "Now do you forgive me?"

Bailey grinned "Only if you promise me to keep loving me like that"

Cody smiled "I promise I'll always love you like that and even more "

Bailey put her head on his shoulder and Cody wrapped his hands around her they both sat on the bed with their backs against the head of the bed Bailey lightly whispered "And you promise to love our child just as much"

Cody smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the head "Ofcourse" he paused and grinned "I can't believe we're going t be parents soon"

Bailey looked up at him and smiled "I know, it was not expected but I'm actually really excited about it now"

"Me too..so do you want a girl or a boy"

"Either I don't mind"

"Same here but we do have a problem"

Bailey lifted her head up "What's that?"

"Our parents, how are we gonna tell them" he paused and laughed "I'm pretty sure your dad will kill me"

Bailey laughed too "he can't do that because to get to you he will have to go through me and let's not worry about it right now we'll think of something"

Cody smiled at her relaxed look and pulled her closer and kissed her head again "You're right we'll think of something because as long as we're together we can do anything"…

_To be continued:_

**A/N: I wanted to make it a little more dramatic but I'm still under the spell of the amazing Twister episode so I ended this soon and let them enjoy the big news, give me good reviews lol (:**


End file.
